fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte des Rollenspiels (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 6)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 14 thumb|120px|right|Seite 15 thumb|120px|right|Seite 16 thumb|120px|right|Seite 17 thumb|120px|right|Seite 18 Marc Höhne nahm auf dem Mannheimer Con MART #9 an dem Vortrag Geschichte des Rollenspiels von Oliver Hoffmann teil. Dieser Vortrag hat ihn so begeistert, dass er Oliver fragte, ob er den Vortrag als Artikel für diese Logbuch-Ausgabe verwenden darf. Aufbau und Inhalt Von Marc stammen ein paar einleitende Worte, der Vortragstext ist von Oliver. Er beginnt in den 60ern, behandelt die Erfindung des ersten wirklichen Rollenspiels und arbeitet sich dann durch Phasen der Verbreitung und thematischen Erweiterung bis in die Gegenwart (Anfang der 1990er) vor. Bilder und Illustrationen Die drei Bilder steuert Thomas Finn zu diesem Artikel bei, der ansonsten nicht für Illustrationen verantwortlich zeichnet. Der minimalistische Stil macht auch deutlich, dass dies wohl eher ein kurzfristiger Behelf war. Quelltext Geschichte des Rollenspiels Ein umfassender Einblick in die Entstehung einer Faszination Zwölf Jahre ist es her, seit mit MIDGARD, das erste rein deutsche Fantasy-Rollenspiel, das Licht der Welt erblickte. Inzwischen ist die Zahl der in deutscher Sprache verfaßten oder Übersetzten Rollenspiele ungleich gewaltiger geworden, ganz zu schweigen von der Masse internationaler Rollenspielpublikationen, auf die der findige Sammler zurückgreifen kann. Bei dieser rasanten Entwicklung dürfte es kaum verwundern, daß man schnell die Anfänge unseres Hobbies aus den Augen verliert. Umso erfreulicher war es daher für mich, als ich auf unserer letzten Kaperfahrt (MART 9, Mannheim) die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Workshop zu diesem Thema aufzuspüren. Workshopleiter war Oliver Hoffmann, Mitglied des Mannheimer Rollenspielvereins "Fantasy Unlimited e. V.", Mitherausgeber beim Eigenverlag "Feder & Schwert" und Übersetzer diverser Rollenspielpublikationen für LAURIN und Fantasywelt-Verlag. Bliebe noch zu erwähnen, daß Oliver zur Zeit an einer Doktorarbeit zum Thema "Rollenspiele" arbeitet. Ich möchte Oliver an dieser Stelle noch einmal danken, daß er mir die Unterlagen zu seinem Vortrag zur Veröffentlichung im Logbuch zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Auch wenn im nachfolgenden Text das eine oder andere mal auf zurückliegende MART-Workshops bezug genommen wird, haben wir uns entschlossen, den Vortrag weitgehend unverändert zu übernehmen. Vielleicht trägt dies dazu bei, mehr unserer Leser zu animieren, auf ähnlichen Veranstaltungen selbst den einen oder anderen Workshop aufzusuchen. [MAHÖ] 1.) Anfänge: Die Geburt der Spielform oder besser des massenkulturellen Phänomens Rollenspiel fällt in das Jahr 1974. Geburtshelfer war eine Gruppe von Wargamern aus dem Bereich der Städte Minneapolis und St. Paul in den USA, die sich zuvor mit zwei in der Ahnenreihe unmittelbar vor dem Rollenspiel in der uns heute bekannten Form stehenden Spielformen beschäftigt hatten, nämlich mit Kriegs-Brettspielen im Stile der heute von Avalon Hill u. a. vertriebenen Wargames und Miniaturensimulation historischer Schlachten, dem sogenannten Tabletop. Ich halte es für wichtig, sich diese Genealogie klar zu machen, wenn man bedenkt, wie kontrovers diese beiden Spielformen zur Zeit in den Reihen von Fantasy Unlimited diskutiert werden. Ein Mitglied dieses relativ festen, personell breitgestreuten Kreises Gleichgesinnter war der Tabletopper Dave Weseley; er haderte schon seit Ende der 60er Jahre damit, daß seine geliebten großen Schlachten scheinbar unumgänglich in endlosen Diskussionen zwischen den Kontrahenten über Regelinterpretationen endeten. In der Universitätsbibliothek fand er die Lösung seines Problems in einem Buch namens "Strategos: The American Game of War" in dem Charles Adiel Lewis Totten in den 80er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts ein komplexes Konfliktsimulationsspiel zur Ausbildung amerikanischer Offiziere entwarf. Ihm entnahm Weseley die Idee von mehr als zwei Spielern, über deren Aktionen ein unbeteiligter Schiedsrichter entschied. Der erste Testlauf bei einem napoleonischen Scharmützel mit mehreren Kontrahenten, die je unterschiedliche Ziele und Fähigkeiten hatten, schlug jedoch insofern vollkommen fehl, als die Spieler zwar ungeheuren Spaß beim Ausspielen der Charakteristika ihrer Einheiten hatten, die zu erobernde Stadt aber nie erreichten. Nach dieser Stadt, "Braunstein" wurde die neue Spielidee benannt, die von den Beteiligten weitergetragen wurde. 1970 hatte sie folgende Innovationen erreicht: *Spiele mit Schiedsrichter, um abweichende Ziele und Gegeneinanderagieren der Spieler zu koordinieren, *Jeder Spieler hat nur einen Charakter, der ihn repräsentiert, *Charaktere werden in Kampagnen mehrfach verwendet *Die Spielhandlung ist nicht mehr ortsgebunden; die Charaktere haben völlige Bewegungsfreiheit. 2.) D&D Mit diesen Innovationen war das Rollenspiel geboren, und zwar zunächst eine der beiden großen meiner Ansicht nach heute existierenden Varianten: das strategische Rollenspiel. Dabei stellten zunächst, circa 1971, die Spieler sich selbst dar, sie waren lediglich durch Zeitanomalie in die Spielwelt geraten. Bald aber gingen die Spieler dazu über, in der Spielwelt geborene Charaktere zu verkörpern. Die erste in der Zwillingsstadt geborene Spielwelt hieß "Blackmoor", war eine mittelalterliche Baronie, und die Geschehnisse dort wurden noch mit Miniaturen auf Tabletops ausgespielt. Bald aber ging Blackmoor-Erfinder Dave Arneson dazu über, Karten der gewaltigen Labyrinthe unter Schloß Blackmoor zu zeichnen: die ersten Dungeons. Die ganze Zeit über war die Blackmoor-Kampagne ohne schriftliche Regeln gespielt worden, allein auf Arnesons Urteil basierend. Die Beliebigkeit dieses Vorgehens löste Arnesons Brieffreund, der Spielefan und Koautor eines Regelwerks für Kämpfe zwischen mittelalterlichen Helden und Fantasywesen namens "Chainmail", Gary Gygax. Er war Mitglied der in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin, beheimateten "Castle and Crusade Society" eines Vereins für mittelalterliche Simulationen. Gygax hatte einen sog. Fantasy-Regelanhang zu den Simulationsregeln des Vereins geschrieben, der die Verwendung Tolkienscher Wesen wie Halblinge, Zwerge, Elben und dergleichen ermöglichte. Und genau das brauchte Arneson für Blackmoor. 350px Arneson, der Gygax von Cons kannte, übernahm also dessen Regeln für Kampf Mann gegen Mann und Magie für seine eigene Kampagne. 1974 veröffentlichte Gygax eine durch ausgiebiges Testspielen veränderte Version dieser Regeln bei der Firma Tactical Studies Rules (TSR) im heimischen Lake Geneva unter dem Namen "Dungeons & Dragons". D&D war weit mehr als eine Variation mittelalterlicher Miniaturenregeln: Es war das erste Rollenspielsystem auf der Basis von Klassen und Stufen, in dem Charaktere hauptsächlich durch ihre Klasse (wie Kämpfer, Dieb, Zauberkundiger usw.) und ihre Fähigkeitsstufe definiert sind. 3.) Verbreitung einer Idee: Aufgrund zahlreicher Unklarheiten begann die Mehrzahl der D&D-Spielleiter an den Regeln zu basteln. Anfang 1975 reagierte TSR auf diesen Trend und veröffentlichte den Ergänzungsband Greyhawk. Als sich auch diese erste kommerzielle Kampagnenwelt mit Regelerweiterungen verkaufte, begann TSR klarzuwerden, welche Goldmine die Firma da aufgetan hatte. Die Verantwortlichen fragten sich, wie das weitere "Schürfen" auszusehen habe. Gary Gygax beantwortete diese Frage mit dem Spielsystem ”Empire of the Petal Throne". Es basierte auf der von dem Linguistikprofessor M. A. R. Barker, einem Mitglied des Spielerkreises in Minneapolis und Gygax-Freund, entworfenen Fantasywelt Tekumel. Gygax näherte lediglich Barkers Spielregeln dem D&D-Standard an. Tekumel erwies sich als Flop, und zwar hauptsächlich aus Preisgründen: Es war nahezu doppelt so teuer wie D&D. Aber 1975 begannen mit Game Designer's Workshop (GDW) auch andere Spielverlage auf dem neuen Trend einzusteigen. GDW veröffentlichte im Juni 1975 "Tunnels & Trolls" oder kurz T&T. Es war als D&D-Abkömmling unschwer zu erkennen, nahm sich selbst aber nicht so furchtbar ernst wie das Original. Auf T&T reagierte TSB im Spätjahr 1975 mit der Veröffentlichung von Dave Arnesons schon erwähntem altem Kampagnenhintergrund Blackmoor. Blackmoor enthielt das erste veröffentlichte "Dungeon", einen von Arnesons alten Entwürfen unter dem Titel "The Temple of the Frog", und löste damit eine wahre Szenarienflut aus. Erneut griffen andere Verlage eine Idee TSRs auf, und enthusiastische Rollenspieler rissen ihnen die Szenarien geradezu aus den Händen. 350px Anfang 1976 war D&D auf einem vorläufigen Höhepunkt seiner Popularität angelangt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt veröffentlichte das von RSP-Fan Bob Bledsaw gegründete "Illinoiser Judges Guild Journal" den unlängst bei Mayfair neu aufgelegten "City State of the Invincible Overlord" als ersten nicht von TSR publizierten Kampagnenhintergrund. Er war ganz auf D&D abgestellt und wie die frühen Produkte auch schlecht vorbereitet und nachlässig produziert. 4.) Der Boom, Teil 1: Die Unzufriedenheit mit D&D wuchs in der zweiten Hälfte der 70er ständig. Diejenigen, denen die Kampfregeln zu untaktisch waren, bediente Steve Jackson mit dem Kampfregelwerk "Melee". Auf diejenigen, denen D&D zu unhistorisch war, zielte GDWs "Chivalry & Sorcery". Weitere Regelerweiterungen erschienen in TSRs Zeitschrift "Dragon", der ab 1976 erschien, und der britischen Antwort darauf ab 1977, "White Dwarf" 5.) Sience Fiction: Bisher hatten sich die Spieldesigner mit Science Fiction-RSP schwer getan, denn der D&D-Standard des Klassen-und-Stufen-RSP erschien dafür ungeeignet. TSR machte einen schwachen ersten Versuch mit "Metamorphosis: Alpha" einer D&D-Variante, die statt des klassischen Dungeons in den gewaltigen Gängen eines Raumschiffs spielte. Aber noch 1976 erschien bei Flying Buffalo mit "Starfaring" das erste echte SF-Rollenspiel. Mitte 1977 aber degradierte GDW mit Marc Millers "Traveller" alle Vorläufer zur Bedeutungslosigkeit. Es bot mit dem Imperium erstmals eine logische interstellare Gesellschaftsordnung und brach - Miller sei Dank - mit dem Standard des Klassen-und-Stufen-RSP. Es leidet allerdings unter der fehlenden Möglichkeit zur Weiterentwicklung des Charakters, einer Frage, die zunehmend an Wichtigkeit gewann. 6.) Der Boom, Teil 2: 1977 erkannte TSR, daß man für D&D nicht einfach ständig Regelerweiterungen publizieren konnte. Im Basisset, das 1980 und 1983 erneut überarbeitet wurde, wurden alle bisher erschienenen Regeln kompiliert. Zeitgleich erschien Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D). Dieses Spielsystem für Fortgeschrittene wurde sehr rasch sehr populär. Allerdings gab es eine häßliche Affäre um eine Beteiligung, die Dave Arneson vor Gericht erstreiten wollte, weil AD&D nur Gygax' Namen trug. AD&D setzte der lockeren Herangehensweise D&Ds detaillierte, festere Regeln entgegen, was viele bisherige D&D-Spieler "überlaufen" ließ. Die erste Veröffentlichung 1977 war das legendäre "Monster Manual". Ein Jahr darauf, 1978, legte Chaosium den Grundstein für die zweite der eingangs erwähnten Rollenspielformen, die ich als das literarische Konzept bezeichnen möchte; es handelt sich um die Veröffentlichung von Runequest, das ganz von den Klassen und Stufen abrückte und fertigkeitsbasierende Charaktere präsentierte. Derlei Spielsysteme basieren in der Regel auf Prozentwürfen gegen eine Wahrscheinlichkeit und lassen sich für jedes umzusetzende literarische Genre verwenden siehe bspw. "Call of Cthulhu". Diese detaillierte Charakterzeichnung geht natürlich auf Kosten der Einfachheit. Runequest war auch im Umgang mit der Frage von Religion im Spiel innovativ; die Einheit von Geschichte und Mythos mißfiel allerdings nicht wenigen Rollenspielern. Nichtsdestotrotz beeinflußte Runequest die zweite RSP-Welle nachhaltig. Einer der wichtigsten Runequest-Clones war Steve Jacksons 1980 von Metagaming veröffentlichtes "The Fantasy Trip", das auch auf Fertigkeiten basierte und Jacksons altes Kampfsystem "Melee" mit den neueren "Wizard"-Magieregeln verband. Aber es drehte sich Ende der 70er, Anfang der 80er bei weitem nicht alles um neue Systeme und Regelwerke. TSR veröffentlichte 1978 erstmals reine Szenarien ohne Regelerweiterungen, die beiden Trilogien "Giants" und "Drow". Unbestreitbar zu den besten Produkten dieser Jahre gehört übrigens Chaosiums auf Asprin-Texten basierender Kampagnenhintergrund "Thieves World" 7.) Vom elitären Hobby zum massenkulturellen Phänomen: Mit dem Anwachsen der Spielergemeinde wuchsen auch die Rollenspielfirmen in Zahl und vor allem in Größe. Allerdings arbeiteten damals bei wenigen Verlagen mehr als ein Dutzend Leute. Neben TSR war in dieser Zeit vor allem GDW aufgrund von Traveller marktführend. Chaosium hingegen sprach stets nur kleine Kreise an und blieb ein Kleinverlag. Eine weitere sehr wichtige Firma war und ist seit damals Lou Zocchis Gamescience, die sich zunehmend auf Würfel spezialisierte. Andere Gesellschaften, wie Flying Buffalo und Metagaming, vegetierten so eben dahin. Judges Guild starb 1981, als TSR ihnen untersagte, weiter (A)D&D-Material zu publizieren. Gleichzeitig brachten die frühen 80er gewaltigen Konkurrenzdruck, wie die aus einem Spielerkreis hervorgegangene FASA Corporation. Aber TSR war für sie alle unerreichbar. Man schuf sich Feinde noch und noch und war bei Wettbewerbern vor allem wegen der sprichwörtlichen Arroganz der Firma bekannt, blieb aber unbestritten die Nr. 1 des RSP-Marktes. Zu TSRs damaliger Popularitätskrise trugen Gary Gygax' Artikel im Dragon bei, in denen er Fanverlage und alle, die andere Auffassungen als er vom RSP hatten, niederbügelte. Der Rechtsstreit mit Dave Arneson um AD&D verstärkte den schlechten Eindruck noch. TSR setzte alldem die Krone auf, als die Firma 1982 eine finanziell angeschlagene renommierte Konkurrenzfirma, den Wargame-Produzenten SPI, aufkaufte und einfach schloß. 350px 8.) Christen und Rollenspiel: Schon seit Ende der 70er hatten Firmen und allen voran TSR mit dem schlechten Ruf des Hobbies zu kämpfen. Als es Gerüchte um Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Verschwinden eines Schülers und der Tatsache, daß er D&D gespielt hatte, gab, folgten Verbotsforderungen, und es begann eine wahre Hexenjagd, wie Herrmann Ritter auf dem letzten MART ja schön dargelegt hat. Der Detektiv, der den Jungen suchte, stellte D&D jedenfalls groß heraus. Heute ist allein durch die Verbreitung von RSP ein Großteil der Mißverständnisse über unser Hobby ausgeräumt. Als Nachtrag zu Herrmanns Workshop vor einem halben Jahr sei allen, die einigermaßen Englisch beherrschen, als Argumentationshilfe gegen Fundamentalisten jedweder Art die Broschüre "Games don't kill" der amerikanischen Game Manufacturers' Association ans Herz gelegt. 9.) Neuere Entwicklungen: Seit 1981 gibt es in Deutschland MIDGARD, seit 1984 Das Schwarze Auge, die beiden einzigen originär deutschen kommerziell erfolgreichen Spielsysteme. International sah es in den frühen 80ern so aus, als ginge der Trend zu immer höherer Komplexität. Aber etwa 1984 setzte ein umgekehrter Trend, der zur Vereinfachung, ein. Grund dafür war vor allen Dingen das finanzielle Argument, daß allzu komplexe Systeme auf dem Massenmarkt keine Chance haben würden. Aber der Durchbruch zum "Durchschnittsspieler" mißlang, und die heute weltweit führenden Systeme - AD&D, Shadowrun, Battletech und GURPS - richten sich allesamt an erfahrene Rollenspieler. Nichtsdestotrotz haben Rollenspiele einen überproportional hohen Einfluß auf die Massenkultur. Erfolgsfilme wie "Labyrinth" und "Willow" können den RSP-Einfluß nicht verleugnen. Bei den massenkulturellen Phänomenen Video- und Computerspiele muß der Einfluß nicht detailliert werden, er ist augenfällig. Gerade bei letzterem spiegeln sich übrigens m. E. die beiden Rollenspielformen, "strategisch" und "literarisch", erneut wider. Alte Computerspiele wie "Zork", aber auch SSI-Spiele bis hin zum aktuellen "Eye of the Beholder II" reihen sich in erstere Kategorie ein: die Designer programmierten massenweise Tabellen, Zahlen und Werte. Dem stehen Spiele mit sogenannter interaktiver Fiktion entgegen. Sierras "Leisure Suit Larry"-Reihe oder die Lucasfilm-Grafikabenteuer bieten hierfür gute Beispiele. Ein weiterer Trend, der jüngeren Datums ist und sich sicher fortsetzen wird, sind Crossovers mit anderen Spielformen wie bei "Talisman" mit Brettspielen oder bei Warhammer Fantasy-Battle bzw. 40000 mit Tabletop. Bei reinen RSP ist der Trend schlechthin der Genre-Mix, allen voran Shadowrun, TORG und Rifts. In jedem Fall ist die Rollenspielindustrie heute, Anfang der 90er, stärker und unerschütterlicher denn je und mit ihr unser Hobby. Oliver Hoffmann Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Oliver Hoffmann Kategorie:Marc Höhne Kategorie:Thomas Finn